forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Black Crystal
The Order of the Black Crystal were a religious group founded on Roon. They, much like the Sith of Darth Bane's era, have hidden away in their mission for thousands of years. They have been released upon the galaxy, striking up treaties with the Galactic Alliance to purge the galaxy of Jedi and Sith alike. Philosophy In the earliest years after the discovery of the black crystals, there was no system of beliefs. The miners of Roon didn't have time to focus on spiritual matters in their attempts to survive. When they discovered the crystals and realized there was something different about them, they hid them immediately from their Sith overlords and tried to forget them. It wasn't until their final escape from Roon and immigration to Brentaal IV that the crystals were brought to the forefront of their minds. They kept them hidden as almost a special treasure that the small community was entrusted with. None spoke of it, and few cared about them in the least, especially after the third generation was born. On Brentaal, where peace and prosperity were attained at last, the ancestors of the original immigrants were able to devote some their time to rudimentary aspects of a philosophical system. The earliest beliefs were that great concentrations the Force were a potential threat to the stability of the universe. They added several other basic followings that were related to personal integrity and treatment of others. Morally, the original followers tried to be honest in their dealings with others, never to cheat their neighbors, especially those within their community, and to treat others kindly. They did not gamble as they believed that led to poverty, they did not let emotions get the best of them, either. They also devoted their energies to work and developed a very strong reputation for hard work that helped many of their number rise through the workforce. Spiritually, they focused on the belief that anyone who was able to use the Force was destined to do evil. Little was done to develop this aspect as few had any idea about what the Force really was. Their belief was largely stemmed from their ancestors having only been exposed to the Sith from their time on Roon. Even then, not all hated those who could use the Force, but some pitied them for being so evil and alone. While the descendants of the Roonish immigrants were developing a rudimentary philosophy, they began to focus their attention on the black crystals themselves. The miners on Roon who had discovered them knew they were very strange and had an odd sense about them. For that reason, they feared what would happen if the Sith had access to them and hid the crystals. Safely on Brentaal, their descendants did not have to worry about the Sith so they were able to contemplate and even study them. What they found was that the crystals seemed to have some sort of gateway ability opening their minds to new and strange experiences. By establishing a regimen of meditation and exposure to the black crystals, the followers could do things previously unknown to them. Crystal Abilities Among those was the ability to almost see the Force. The followers could see a slight glowing aura around people, animals, and some creatures. At first, the followers believed it only as the ability to see life, but later came to the belief that it was the actual Force they were seeing. This could originally could only be done while in a partial trance due to meditation though some began to be able to see the glowing aura even while not in a meditative trance just by getting into a similar but less deep mindset. Another ability included the strengthening of the mind to resist the influence of the Force and other empathic species. This was discovered accidentally by a follower who went to see a minder to help with anxiety. The minder, a Gotal, was unable to read the woman clearly when she was thinking deeply and found that his ability to read her got worse over the time they were in counseling. After a private investigation amongst the other followers and two more of them going to different minders, they concluded that it was something to do with the crystals and their meditations that was blocking the ability for empathic species to read them. Though it was not proven for another five decades, it was also theorized that this ability helped cloud their minds to Force users by some of their number. Though several were intrigued by these abilities, they did not care much to keep up with them. Some got scared that what they were doing would make them targets for either the Jedi or the Sith and left the group. Others didn't want to put the near daily effort into meditation that it required to maintain their abilities and broke off the meditations. Within a decade, there were only half a dozen families still interested in continuing the exploration into the black crystals and their way of life. Formation of the Order These last few got together in 236 and formed the Order of the Black Crystal calling themselves the ordained. Little changed between their beliefs at first, but the Order elected to move away from their Roonish community to a different part of Brentaal IV. There, they began an outreach program and for the first time, opened their doors to non-Roonish descendants. Their numbers grew from two dozen to near two hundred within five years. Among the new converts was a human named Fa'suel. He was an intelligent man who had always been curious about philosophy and religion. After studying within several other minor religions, he discovered the Order and felt called to join it. He was initially intrigued about the crystals and the abilities granted to them and decided to focus his entirety in unlocking their mysteries. He came to prominence among the Order through his extremely hard work and studies into meditation. He possessed a strong mind and was able to meditate deeper than any other before him. Since there was only a basic form of philosophy among the ordained, he took it upon himself with permission from the others to develop a codified list of doctrines into a single Codex that would form the foundation of the Order. In 227 BBR, the failed Jedi Padawan Saatio accidentally unlocked possibly the greatest single discovery of the black crystals. When he lost his Force abilities during a special meditation session, he realized something special had happened. He confided in Fa'suel and the two of them studied the situation with other experienced members of the ordained. After a year of study, they came out with a highly secret set of rituals and meditations that would eventually allow one to remove one's ability to use the Force. Fa'suel believed this could be the key to solving the abomination of Force sensitivity in beings and normalize Force focal points. Fa'suel and the others placed this sacred though hypothetical knowledge into a special, separate section of the Codex. Though it was technically part of the Codex, this fourth portion was limited to only the higher ranking members of the Order and was closely guarded and kept secret. Over the next century, only a few of the highest and most powerful rites were placed here while the other three sections grew to many times their original size. When Fa'suel died, the Order went without a single leader for nearly two decades. They mainly relied on the Codex to guide them and used a democratic vote of the ordained to decide matters. Eventually, Karthor, a Roonish descendant of the original immigrants from Roon, rose in prominence to become a near undisputed leader in 185 BBR. He would expand and sometimes alter the doctrines of Fa'suel as more and more was learned about meditation and the black crystals. Karthor believed that the Order should expand its number beyond the ream of Brentaal. To do that, he encouraged several families to move to other planets and begin missionary work to others. When he took power, the Order numbered about three thousand. When he was killed fifteen years later, the Order had near fifty thousand members. It was this desire to spread their religion that ultimately ended in Karthor's death. He was on Devaron working with a newly formed branch of the Order when a rebellion broke out. Though he and the other ordained were not involved, fifteen of them were caught in the crossfire when the Jedi and Republic soldiers came to quell the rebellion. After Karthor died, the Elders took the mantle of authority over the Order. They would continue to lead the Order from 173 BBR to the present. Instead of a single authority over all doctrine, the Elders were a council like body that operated off of majority rules. The Elders were selected through a very complex set of rules, requirements, and rituals. Elders, once selected, remained Elders for life, though there were ways that an Elder could withdraw or be removed from their position. Both men and women were allowed freely as Elders. To deal with the rising number of the ordained that called for active war against the Jedi and other Force users, the Elders developed a doctrine that called for the eventual removal of the ability to touch the Force from all individuals and locations. To do this, they revealed the ability of the black crystals to actually remove the ability of individuals to touch the Force to the ordained. While this kept the radicals under control for a few months, it was not long before they switched their tactics from killing to simply Purifying Force users through direct actions and use of force. The idea began to spread through the younger members of the Order and could have potentially split the Order or exposed it to the wrath of the Republic as a terrorist cult. The Elders responded to this threat by spending an entire week in deep meditation surrounded by black crystals. They emerged proclaiming a prophecy that said that in the future, the Jedi would defeat the Sith and then, realizing that their skills were no longer needed, would voluntarily give themselves over to be Purified. This quelled the calls of the radicals for a generation. When most of the original Elders died out, the next group of Elders, some of whom were originally radicals themselves, felt that the original prophecy was not entirely true. In 106 BBR, Jaroti, one of the prominent members of the Elders, called all other Elders to meet together in person on Brentaal IV. There, they meditated for three weeks on the prophecy and the future. When the rituals, rites, and meditation was complete, the Elders issued the Decree of Jaroti. This Decree amended the original prophecy of the first Elders to saying that, instead of willingly submitting themselves to Purification, the Order would have to hunt them down one day and force them to submit. Further altering the original prophecy, the Decree stated that the Jedi may never defeat the Sith so the Order needed to be prepared to combat the Sith as well as Jedi. Despite being more radical in their approach, the Elders recognized that the present wasn't the time to enact this new prophecy. They said that this time would come eventually and that the ordained and the Order had to be prepared for this. To do that, they began to meditate and research combat methods to adapt with their own skills. They began to draw the energies of the young radicals into fighting and learning new techniques their abilities would give them. Within a decade, there was a small but highly motivated cadre of warriors that became known as Operatives. This group honed and tested their abilities as bounty hunters and sometimes mercenaries. When the Brotherhood of Darkness was formed by Lord Kaan, there was a great stirring within the Order that this could lead to the time when the prophecy would be fulfilled. The Elders took heed of this and decided to begin probing various governments with their ideas. In the end, they were accepted by nearly every galactic government and three months after the Thought Bomb was released on Ruusan, their prophecy came true and the Order of the Black Crystal began actively hunting down and Purifying Force users around the Galaxy. The Codex The Codex was divided into four volumes. These volumes, while each called a Codex, are also collectively known as the Codex. With the exception of the Fourth Codex, all were created at the same time by Fa'suel. Fa'suel started the Fourth Codex, but a few years after the other three were written. The Order views the Codex as a living document that can be added and altered as new developments are discovered. The Codex has developed into a rather large document over the decades. The original Codex made by Fa'suel, excluding the Fourth Codex, was only 53 pages, most of it describing meditations in detail. As of 1 ABR, the Codex, including the Fourth Codex, is 624 pages long. Though it can be found in some select datapads, most of the Codex is kept in hard format on books. Portions can even be found on scrolls, but this is mainly for the purpose of rituals. The First Codex contained a history of the Order and would be updated often as the Order developed. The Second Codex contained philosophical positions and beliefs as well as rules for living and morality.} The Third Codex contained meditations, rites and rituals that allowed the ordained to learn and practice the abilities that they were beginning to manifest. The Fourth Codex contained the secret and powerful abilities that were limited only to the most trusted and advanced of the ordained. The first part of the Codex was devoted to history and the various leaders and events of the Order. When the Elders were formed in 173 BBR, they mandated that the histories be updated every five years. The Elders themselves decided on what would be put into the Codex and how it would be worded. This part of the Codex offers many valued pieces of information that help shape the culture of the Order. Included are full biographies of Fa'suel, Karthor, Jaroti, and other prominent members of the Order. It also has a history of how the Order developed and lists the names of all the Elders and has a small biography on them. The First Codex is a critical link for many in the Order to their past. The Second Codex contains the doctrines and beliefs of the Order. In it was the central doctrine of the Order that stated that any major focal point of the Force in individuals, objects, or locations was an abomination. As far back as Fa'suel, the Order realized that the Force itself was not an abomination and was necessary for life, but he believed that it could be perverted by nature or by individuals into changing the natural course of things. He viewed Force strong points and Force sensitivity to be abominations and that they should be avoided at all costs. This Codex also held six entire pages worth of cultural and moral rules and regulations. Most centered around honesty, integrity, and hard work, and loyalty to the Order. The ordained also placed an emphasis on not allowing emotion to take control of an individual. Keeping a clear and objective mind was crucial in not only making themselves better, but also in not violating the other rules. Fa'suel also emphasized a strong sense of honor in his teachings, something that eventually permeated every aspect of the ordained's life. These doctrines expounded upon the original beliefs that were espoused by the Roonish immigrants, but were codified and organized for all to see and adhere to. Where there were disputes between the ordained, he encouraged debates and meditations upon the truth before making decisions on what the truth was. Though there was some disagreement among the Order, very few left and most abode by the decisions of Fa'suel. The Third Codex was an ever growing list of rituals and meditations that would give the ordained the ability to use and access their newfound abilities as well as purify their mind and give them inner strength. There were specific meditations and rituals that made the emphasis on clearing out emotions and the mind discussed Second Codex possible. The Fourth Codex was added later and is a secret Codex available only to the most trusted and accomplished members of the Order. Contained within are the most potent of abilities and rites including the Rite of Purification and the ability to project a Force nullification field. This information has grown, especially in the last few years as opportunities to test several theoretical powers presented themselves in combat against Force users. Despite this, it is by far the smallest of the four Codices. Meditation There were multiple states of mind that could be reached through different types of meditation. The most basic levels of serenity and peace could be reached through individual meditation at any time and with little ritual. This level, the ordained can quickly clear their mind in preparation for using some of the basic abilities or to counter distressing news or situations. They could focus their mind on a single task making themselves more productive. Some more advanced meditations took place in group settings. Using various incenses and going through both mental and physical exercises as part of ritual, groups of the ordained could reach a deeper level of tranquility and focus. While conducting these rituals, some could even reach near total serenity and are able to focus on the natural rhythms of their body to the point of altering their physical state. Users in deep meditation can sometimes go into a hibernation for days without requiring food or water and without excreting waste. They can numb their senses to allow their mind to fully focus on a single or multiple tasks. The highest levels of meditation always required extensive ritual, multiple followers, and the presence of black crystals. Typically, the ordained would spend anywhere from a day to a week preparing themselves mentally for these rites. When the time came, they would join in meditation with black crystals placed at strategic points around their group, depending on the goal of the rite. Through ritual and meditation with a combination of incense and sometimes physical exercises, the ordained could achieve near miraculous things. Some of the most powerful abilities discovered by the Order required this sort of meditation to unlock. Chief among them is the Rite of Purification against individual or groups of Force users. This ability can also be enhanced by large groups of the ordained and Operatives mixed to Purify a Force focal point. As of now, the Order doesn't have the ability to Purify a continent or a planet.